


Not like that.

by SilverInStars



Series: Bottom Steve Kink Saga [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Noir, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Steve, Crossover, M/M, Multiverse, No homo Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is in denial, Tony’s lucky day, Voyeurism, grumpy steve, sex on the airship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: The stranger slowly turned to face Tony. He looked wary, and confused. “Where am I?” He asked, a hint of a growl at the end of his question.“We’re in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, Peru. Not somewhere I’d expect to spot someone dressed like that. Where are you supposed to be?” Tony prodded, eyeing the man carefully as his posture stiffened further.“New York,” he muttered under his breath, and Tony let out a low whistle, “Well, you’re a long way from home then, aren’t you?”——-(OR)Noir! Tony stumbles across Ults! Steve in a forest.





	Not like that.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts), [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).



> I wrote this as a fun ‘what if’ derived from a conversation @cptxrogers, @SirSapling and I had on Ults discord.

The humidity bore down upon them. They were deep in the Amazon, swatting away mosquitoes and other bugs that probably carried undiscovered diseases. Rhodey held a short knife in hand, slicing away at the dense foliage. It was a miracle they managed to spot him; the blonde man wearing something that looked like an outfit made out of the American flag, lying unconscious on the forest floor. 

He heard Rhodey entertain the thought of the man being a spy. Maybe the Russians had decided to stop sending pretty women Tony’s way and thought to try their hand at  _ prettier _ men instead. There was a joke to be had there, and the quirk to Rhodey’s mouth said that he would have it at a later date. Pepper pulled out a notebook from her pack and began jotting down a few lines. He heard her mutter something about “Iron man and the patriot”. Rhodey kneeled down cautiously. Keeping his knife poised in his right hand, he felt for the man’s pulse. 

“Still alive.” Was the verdict, and he raised a brow at Tony. Tony pursed his lips, “Guess we’ll have to head back to the airship. Jarvis might enjoy having a patient who’s not me, for once.” 

“You can’t really expect us to take him back with us?” Pepper protested, “He could be another assassin for all we know.” 

“An inconspicuous one,” Tony replied, blithely. “We’ll have to wait for him to wake up. It’s a while back to the ship and I don’t think the ticker in my chest would survive the walk if we tried to carry him back.” 

He walked around the prone body, curiously taking in the details of the outfit it was donned in. “It’s a clown suit, but the material looks pretty durable. I’d have to test it to be sure. It looks like polyester, but,” he reached a hand out and ran it down the man’s thigh. “-tactility wise , it feels different.” 

He left his hand on the thigh(it was a nice thigh), and turned to Rhodey. “Quite supple” he provided, gratified by Rhodey’s unamused stare. Rhodey opened his mouth to reply, something likely to be biting, but Tony’s errant hand was grasped in a bone crushing grip, and Rhodey drew his knife with a speed born from practice and held it to the now conscious man’s throat. 

“You don’t want to do that, son.” The man warned, and turned his intimidating gaze onto them. Rhodey pressed his knife in closer. With speed that almost blurred his movements, the stranger had Rhodey on his back. His knife scattered away, spinning from the force of being discarded. 

Tony’s eyes widened and he raised his hands in complacency. “Hey, we’re friendlies. Or I think we are, as long as you’re not a Russian spy. You’d definitely be an upgrade from what we usually deal with.” Pepper was inching away from the man’s line of sight. Tony caught the glint of metal in her pocket. He knew what she was upto, but all the same, something felt off about the situation. The blue eyed man must have read something in his hesitation. His head snapped around, and Pepper was caught with her gun pointed towards him. 

The hand that was wrapped around Rhodey’s neck tightened. “Alright, that’s enough of that.” Tony ordered. He indicated for Pepper to lower the gun in her hands. “We mean you no harm. We’re American explorers. We were headed west when we stumbled across your body.”

The stranger slowly turned to face Tony. He looked wary, and confused. “Where am I?” He asked, a hint of a growl at the end of his question.

“We’re in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, Peru. Not somewhere I’d expect to spot someone dressed like  _ that _ . Where are you supposed to be?” Tony prodded, eyeing the man carefully as his posture stiffened further. 

“New York,” he muttered under his breath, and Tony let out a low whistle, “Well, you’re a long way from home then, aren’t you?” 

The man sat back on his haunches, letting go of Rhodey. Tony figured they had been deemed harmless by Mr. Red, white and blue. With a heave, he stood up and dusted off his pants. “Alright then,” he mumbled to himself and abruptly began to stalk off in the opposite direction. 

“Hey!” Tony called out after him, “Where are you going now?” 

He almost regretted it when the man turned to face him again, and Tony had to drag his eyes away from that very fine ass. “Home.” Was the deadpan reply. 

“You’ve got some kind of transportation? We didn’t come across anything.” Tony asked.

“That’s fine, I can walk.” 

Tony took him in incredulously, “Did you hit your head or something? You can’t walk all the way back to New York.” 

The man raised a brow as if to say ‘try me.’ 

Tony took in a deep breath, not enjoying they way the pump in his heart sped up. “Look, we have a ship nearby. There’s a doctor on it as well. We can take you back home. It’ll be no trouble.” 

Rhodey coughed from where he was still lying on the ground, making pointed faces at Tony. Tony ignored him. “What do you say?” 

The man sized him up, and then nodded slowly, “You’ve got food?”

“In abundance.”

“Okay.” He agreed.

Tony smiled at him and stretched out a hand, “I’m Tony, Tony Stark. You might have heard of me, the star of Marvel’s Adventurers.” 

Steve didn’t bother taking his hand, but Tony caught the lowly muttered, “Steve Rogers” as he brushed past him. 

 

_________

 

Steve was lost. He climbed the stairs leading into the ship hesitantly. The promise of food had brought him this far. The American accents, as well, had helped make his decision to tag along with the odd group. They were greeted by an elderly man, who looked unfazed by the new addition. He herded Steve into the ship, and gestured at him to get comfortable on what looked like a medical chair. There were plenty of mechanical contraptions on the ship, and the ship itself, large and military grade, piled on Steve’s growing list of questions. 

He let the doctor examine him, a little more than a light to his pupils and ears, and it was judged that Steve would probably live in the duration it would take them to get to New York. This seemed to be all it took for the group to dissolve around him. He looked around, only to realize that Stark had disappeared from sight. Rhodey, as the man had introduced himself on the way to the ship, told Steve he would return soon enough. The sidelong look he and the woman shared was enough to set Steve on edge again. 

“So what were you doing there anyway?” Rhodey questioned him, finally. 

Steve shrugged, “My story isn’t going to change.” Rhodey looked unconvinced, and Steve’s jaw tightened, “look, if you need to know all the details of my life to trust me, then you better let me off here before we get any further.”

Rhodey took a step in his direction, “You can’t actually expect us to believe that you just woke up, wearing  _ that _ , and don’t remember a thing of what happened.” 

Steve looked down in confusion, and then realized he was in full regalia. “Oh, this is…”

“Yeah what's up with that?” 

“You don’t recognize it?” Steve asked, instantly cautious.

“Apart from the fact that our very prestigious flag looks wonderful plastered all over your ass, I have to say the symbolism escapes me, sweetheart.” Tony was back with them, a glass of either alcohol or water in hand.

Maybe the propaganda hadn’t spread as far as Steve had thought. He pulled off his cowl, and looked at Tony from under his mussed up hair, “I’m...military.” He admitted. 

“This is what they’re prescribing in lieu of camouflage these days?” Tony asked, “Looks like you’re really missing out Rhodes.”

“Woe be my life.” Rhodey tossed back without missing a beat. 

“So you fight Nazis?” 

The question was direct and it caught Steve off guard. “Amongst others,” he replied ambiguously. 

Tony hummed under his breath, and rolled the glass between his fingers. 

They sat down for dinner soon after. It was a lavish affair. This was probably the first time Steve had been able to eat this much while travelling by air. Usually, the most he could hope for was dried fruit and biscuits. 

After, Stark had slanted his eyes in Steve’s direction slyly. “You’re with me, Rogers. The ship may be large, but the medical area takes up most of the space. So we don’t actually have room for one more.” He explained. 

Steve shrugged. It didn’t matter to him where he slept, he had managed in worse places. Despite being unconscious for the better part of the day, Steve was tired. He worried about the mission, whether they had been successful in taking down the base. He worried about Bucky and Gail, who were likely to be worried if word of Steve being missing got out. He couldn’t do anything about it now, however. So he followed after Stark, who led him to his own sleeping area. 

“You can share the bed with me if you want. Or we can argue about who gets the floor, until I win.” Tony shrugged at him. 

The bed was large, and Steve had spent enough time in the military to have no such qualms. He walked over to one corner, and fell face first. He didn’t miss Tony’s laugh, but sleep beckoned him and he let himself escape to a doze.

 

\----------

 

The bed was shaking. Steve’s brow furrowed as his he was pulled away from his sleep by the incessant movement. It was dark in the room when he opened his eyes and it didn’t take long for Steve to realize that the swishing of the fans cooling the room did nothing to hide the other sounds being made into the night. 

He licked his lips. He had fallen asleep on his belly, with his head turned towards the door. His back was coated in a thin layer of sweat, it trailed a path down his spine inside his suit. The sounds were soft, muffled, but Steve could hear them loud and clear. A sharp intake of breath, softening into desperate little huffs that eclipsed over a deep groan. The voice was throaty, and Steve’s hands twitched. He tried to close his eyes and fall back to sleep, but the drag of skin against skin, an obscene slap that could only indicate to one thing, tempted his eyes open again. 

After the serum, Steve’s enhanced senses had the experience of being able to hear even the tiniest noises made by his fellow army men as they pleasured themselves. It allowed Steve to learn a lot about them, and what they liked. He wasn’t like  _ that _ , this couldn’t be helped. It’s not like Steve could turn off his abilities. And listening in, that was just human curiosity. 

Tony’s breathing grew heavier, and Steve didn’t have to open his eyes to picture it. The hand tucked under the blanket, fingers wrapped around a rapidly thickening cock, pulling at it desperately, the lack of lubrication making the touch raw. Tony Stark was a good looking man, Steve thought to himself, objectively, as Tony’s hips began to thrust into his fist, chasing after his orgasm. There was nothing wrong with understanding the aesthetic appeal of another person. 

There was a squelching sound, and Tony’s breath hitched. The stench of pre-cum enveloped Steve’s senses. Steve’s nostrils flared, the heavy musk of sweat, and sex almost heady. His body moved on autopilot. He had done this before, plenty of times. Now was no different to then. Sure Tony wasn’t in the military, but he had to have been traveling for a while. Steve would be doing him a favor, he thought, reaching out to yank the blanket away from Tony. 

“What the hell?!” He heard Tony swear, but he ignored him, his eyes revered by the sight of Tony’s lithe body, compact muscle and acres of smooth brown skin bare as the day he was born. There was some kind of contraption in his chest, and Steve was intrigued by the combination of flesh and glass. His eyes trailed lower, across the defined abs, to the thickly curled hair at Tony’s groin. Steve’s throat dried up, and he swallowed. Stark would understand soon enough. 

Tony considered Steve with uncertainty. Steve just bared his teeth at him, “I can’t fuckin sleep with you squirming around like that.” He snapped, and then he wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock. It felt big, even in Steve’s large hands. He circled his fingers around the base, and watched as the wide tip spilled out a bit of pre-cum. He wanted to suck it. Sucking a dick was more efficient than jerking it off, since most would come sooner when sucked. It was a matter of time management. 

He gripped Tony firmly and stroked upward. Tony hissed. He still looked bewildered, but largely intrigued. Steve pumped his cock, fisting the tip before squeezing his way down to the bottom again. His palm was wet with pre-cum, and it slickened the slide of his palm along Tony’s shaft. “Goddam,” Tony moaned, hands flailing out to clutch at the discarded sheets. Steve pressed his thumb into the the piss slit at the tip, and Tony bucked into his fist, cursing at the overwhelming sensation. 

“Didn’t expect you to be a pro at this,” he panted out, “you don’t seem the type. ” 

“I’m  _ not _ that type. This is different.” 

Tony looked between his cock and Steve, the ‘How’ easy to read on his face.

“I’m just helping you out. Nothing more. We do this all the time in the barracks. It’s easier to relax after, helps my men keep clear heads.” Steve gritted out, daring Tony to judge him.

But Tony just smirked, “Guess I missed my calling then. I never knew army men were this accommodating.” 

“Do you want to get off or do you want to keep on chatting?” Steve asked, annoyed by the conversation already. Tony responded by fucking into the circle of Steve’s thumb and index finger. He opened his mouth again, like he was going to ask another question. Steve shut him up by getting to his knees in front of Tony. He lowered his head and took Tony’s cock into his mouth. 

He rolled his tongue around the spongy head, and suckled it. Tony’s fingers curled into his hair and tugged on the strands, “Oh that feels amazing, sweetheart.” He moaned.

Steve pulled away from the cock with a pop, “Don’t call me that.” He frowned. “I’m not your girl. That’s not what this is.”

Tony traced the bow of Steve’s lower lip with his finger, “If it means I’ll get this mouth back on me, I’ll call you whatever you want, soldier.” 

Steve licked a broad stripe up the shaft, he wrapped his lips around his teeth and took the cock back into his mouth. He pressed his tongue into the pulsing vein running along the side and dragged it down as he loosened his throat and took in more of Tony. He inched his way lower, alternating between long sucks and licking, paying special attention to the tip. 

Soon, he had his nose pressed to Tony’s crotch, his mouth filled up completely. His own dick hardened in his pants, but Steve didn’t touch it. He knew the rules. He couldn’t get off while doing this. It wasn’t... _ queer _ if he gained no pleasure from it. He couldn’t stop his cock from throbbing, however. Tony pulled at his hair, fucking into Steve’s throat. The feeling of having his throat stuffed made Steve moan around the cock in his mouth, saliva dripping messily down his chin. 

Tony thrust into his throat again, and a jolt of pleasure pulsed through Steve. He could feel his ass opening up, aching with a feeling of emptiness and he clenched down on it. This wasn’t about him. He was just helping Tony get off, Steve told himself. Nothing more. He wasn’t like that, after all. He brought his hand up to fondle Tony’s balls, they were hefty and large. He let himself off Tony’s cock, and ducked down to suck one of his balls into Steve’s mouth. Tony gasped at the sensation, grinding his crotch into Steve’s face. Steve licked his way up again, and swallowed Tony’s cock in a single slide. Tony’s body was curled over Steve, both hands clutching at Steve’s hair desperately. Steve hummed, letting his throat vibrate. 

Tony swore loudly and jolted towards Steve. He held Steve’s head in place, and began thrusting in and out of Steve’s throat with abandon. Steve’s rolled back, and he fell limp in Tony’s hands, letting himself be used. This was just so he could go back to sleep and not be disturbed, he told himself, as Tony pistoned in and out of him. Steve wasn’t queer, and helping another man out during times of war was just basic decency. 

Tony’s movements grew haphazard. “I’m gonna come,” he warned Steve, and made to pull out. But Steve gripped the back of his thighs and held him in place. With a final thrust that drove him in impossibly deeper, Steve felt warm ropes of cum painting the back of his throat as Tony spilled into him. After a few more shallow thrusts, Tony pulled out. His cock slapped against Steve’s cheek as it popped out of his mouth. Steve heard the obscene little smack clearly, felt the drag of the head of Tony’s cock along the seam of his mouth. It twisted white hot low in his belly and then Steve was coming hard. His cock pulsed almost painfully as the front of his suit stained with sticky wetness. 

“Well fuck,” Tony gasped, falling back into the bed. Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and crawled back over to his side of the bed. He ignored the wet splotch in the front of his suit. That couldn’t have happened. It didn’t happen. 

Steve wasn’t like that.    
  


 


End file.
